


30 Days OTP challenge, NFSW - Cuddles (naked)

by malec_in_wonderland



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_in_wonderland/pseuds/malec_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus & Alec warm up in front of the fireplace after a long day in the snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days OTP challenge, NFSW - Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 30 days OTP challenge, NSFW version from tumblr.   
> 1\. Cuddles (naked)
> 
> This only mentions nudity, no graphic content, therefore not to be rated M :)  
> I also have a less innocent version of this, but I liked this one better, just tell me if you want to read the other one as well.

When the first rays of sunshine broke through the clouds and starting caressing his cheeks, Alexander Lightwood resurfaced from a comfortable night of deep sleep. He blinked against the sunshine and began to take in his surroundings, the high ceiling of the familiar Brooklyn apartment, the burned out fire place, the heaps of blankets he was lying beneath and the very naked warlock, whose legs were tangled with his and who had the most obvious morning boner. Alec froze. He, himself, was stripped of all clothes as well, a hand lazily curled around Magnus’ biceps. As the memories from last night came back to him in a rush, he felt his face flush.

 

It had been the first day of real snow in New York City this winter, and Alec had thought about how much he preferred this kind of snow to the squishy, wet mess it was about to become in a few days time, when enough cars and pedestrians had ruined it. This had been the reason he decided to walk all the way to Magnus’ apartment, to enjoy the fresh smell of the snow, which was still falling from the heavy clouds above him. When he opened the door to Magnus’ loft, his nose and ears were already red from the cold. A wave of warmth hit him and he looked around, only to find Magnus stumbling out of his bedroom, wearing the most fashionable winter coat he had ever seen, a black scarf with silver strands woven through it and a matching hat and gloves. Alec smiled when Magnus crossed the living area in three long strides, even when they were about to go out for a walk in the snow his boyfriend looked like he had just stepped of a catwalk. ‚You’re here!‘, exclaimed Magnus and pulled Alec close by his own blue scarf to greet him with an enthusiastic kiss. ‚And you’re nearly ready to leave, I thought I would have to wait at least half an hour for you to finish picking out your outfit,‘ mused Alec. ‚Why, darling, I would never take that long.‘, Magnus smirked. He pulled a dark blue hat from behind his back and over Alec’s messy hair. Alec let out a surprised laugh. ‚As cute as you look with snowflakes stuck in your hair, I don’t want your ears to fall off. Besides, it brings out the color your eyes‘ Alec stuck out his tongue at Magnus. ‚Everything blue seems to bring out my eyes in your opinion‘. Magnus smile widened at that and without another word, he took Alec’s hand and pulled him out of the door.

They made their way to Central Park quietly, holding gloved hands and simply enjoying the rare silence in the city, since it was a Sunday and nearly none was out due to the weather. When they arrived, Alec disentangled his hand from Magnus’ and ran across the snow. He loved to be the first one to walk through deep snow, it had something very special to it. Just when he was thinking abut how lucky he was to share the experience with his lovely boyfriend this year, he got hit by a snowball in the back. Next thing he knew when he turned around was that there was snow all over his face. He was very well aware of Magnus, who was laughing so hard he had to hold onto his thighs to avoid tumbling to the ground. And who was hit by a snowball in the chest just moments later. This led to a fierce snowball fight, only ended by Magnus when he tackled Alec to the ground, plastering his frozen face with kisses, a goofy smile on both their faces. Magnus was sure he had never felt so light-hearted before. God, he loved this boy to the moon and back. They build a snowman afterwards, and when Magnus started to turn it into a snow woman by attaching huge boobs, naming her Priscilla, it was Alec’s turn to double over with laughter.   
It was a beautiful day, and Alec refused to acknowledge that his whole face was feeling numb and starting to hurt from the cold, not even speaking of his hands he could barely feel anymore. He knew Magnus could stay out in the cold much longer than himself, his skin was always warm somehow, but he didn’t want this day to end. It was not until his teeth started clattering, that Magnus looked at him with worry, and after noticing how icy Alec’s hands had become, suggested they should go home. ‚I don’t want to go just yet‘, Alec complained, just before Magnus pulled him into his arms and started to kiss the feeling back into his numb lips, while rubbing circles in the back of his cold hands. After a long time, Magnus pulled away and whispered into his ear ‚What about this: we go home, have some hot chocolate and warm up in front of the fireplace.‘ When Alec started to protest, he put a finger to his lips and said ‚We can come back here any day it snows again. And we will. I’m going to take the next snowy day off, just for you.‘ Reluctantly, Alec agreed, the idea of Magnus warm fireplace sounded promising after all, and when Magnus started kissing him again, a slightly different shiver went through his body. 

They made their way back to Magnus’ apartment arm in arm, and Alec noticed how cold he really had become. The warm air that greeted them inside stung on his cheeks. Alec shed his outdoor clothes while Magnus lit up a fire and conjured some thick, dark blue blankets with embroidered mandalas and two steaming mugs. He beckoned Alec, who was standing in the doorway, shivering, forward to join him in front of the fireplace. ‚You better take those pants off, you’re never going to get warm otherwise, they’re totally soaked from the snow.‘, Magnus said and Alec didn’t need to see the mischievous spark in Magnus’ eyes to blush. But he knew Magnus was right, so he slid underneath the blankets only dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, feeling his legs and feet slowly coming back to life, only to be joined seconds later by Magnus, who had miraculously lost his pants as well and was wearing significantly tighter boxer briefs than Alec, warmth radiating from his bare legs. Magnus placed a steaming mug in Alec’s hands, which was a welcome distraction. ‚What’s this?‘, Alec asked. ‚It’s hot cocoa with rum, it will warm you up in no time‘, replied Magnus. Alec took a sip, it tasted incredibly good. He smiled. ‚Thank you, it’s delicious.‘ They both finished two mugs, beginning to feel a little light-headed because of the generous amount of rum Magnus had magicked into each one. Alec had been subconsciously edging closer towards Magnus, and gave a little jolt of surprise when their legs touched for the first time. But damn, Magnus skin was so warm and soft. With a dazed smile, Magnus took the third cup of cocoa from Alec’s hands, put it on the coffee table and tangled their legs together, sneaking his arms around Alec’s torso and hugging him close. Alec let himself fall into the embrace, feeling Magnus’ warm breath on his throat. In a rush of sudden boldness, he lifted the hem of Magnus’ and his own shirt, pressing their naked abdomens together. A sight escaped his mouth, it just felt so good. Magnus let out a throaty chuckle and started placing sweet kisses on Alec’s jawline. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Alec. ‚I can’t believe your skin is still that cold. Take your shirt off so I can warm you.‘ Alec nodded in silent agreement, wondering if his blush was ever going away, but before he could move, Magnus had snapped both their shirts into oblivion and was curling up against Alec. He chuckled at the goosebumps on Alec’s skin and pulled him closer still. They lay there, tangled together, hands exploring the other one’s skin, Magnus occasionally tickling Alec, who burst into small fits of laughter. After a while, Magnus started toying with the waistband of Alec’s boxer shorts. ‚You know‘, he whispered against his collarbone ‚the thing that helps best against this cold weather is naked cuddling. I’d really like you to take those things off.‘ Alec giggled at the thought and his face turned a deeper shade of red, but he mumbled ‚I really think I’d like you to get rid of yours first.‘ Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he ought to feel mortified, but in this moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care about such mundane things as embarrassment. He hooked his thumbs into Magnus’ waistband and pulled down his briefs in one swift motion. Magnus chuckled and simply snapped Alec’s briefs out of existence. They edged closer and snuggled up against each other, Alec’s hands playing with Magnus’ hair and Magnus tracing patterns over Alec’s skin, both grinning goofily and exchanging occasional pecks on the lips. When Magnus pinched Alec’s buttcheek, he giggled and playfully bit Magnus’ lower lip. Magnus plastered his face with loving kisses, just as he had done in the park a few hours ago. Their movements grew lazy, Alec placed a sloppy kiss on Magnus’s lips. After some time, Alec’s eyes started to fall shut and he lay down on his back, pulling Magnus half on top of him, which earned him several little hickeys on his chest. Their breaths slowed in-between lazy kisses, and soon enough, they fell asleep, tangled together in a beautiful embrace.

 

Despite his embarrassment, Alec couldn’t help but smile, Magnus looked so peaceful, and somehow even cute, lying there, sleeping in the sun on his living room floor. Carefully, he tried to disentangle himself from his boyfriend, the sudden movement promptly waking up Magnus from his dreams. He blinked against the sunlight and took in the sight of naked Alec, a grin spreading across his features. ‚I wish I woke up to this every morning‘, he said, causing Alec to blush deeper. Before Alec decided wether to get up, giving Magnus a better view on himself, or staying where he was, which meant staying very close to a naked warlock, Magnus made the decision for him and pulled him down for a morning kiss. He smelled of morning breath and a faint trace of rum, but Alec could think of worse ways to start the day and melted into the kiss. The kissing made him feel more confident in his own skin, like kissing Magnus always did, and made him forget about his lack of clothing for a second, till he felt Magnus’ hand of the small of his back. Magnus pulled away, golden eyes locking with blue ones. ‚Time for a shower, don’t you think?‘, he smirked, and got up in a swift movement, pulling Alec with him. Alec stood frozen, as he watched Magnus cross the living area and heading towards the bathroom. When Magnus reached the door he turned around, his smirk had gotten wider ‚What, are you coming or not?‘ With that, he disappeared into the bathroom. It took Alec a few seconds to register the sudden turn of events, and he felt a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen, Magnus’ words sinking in and the sight of his glorious body, which he had just allowed to escape behind that door. Without wasting another thought, he quickly followed Magnus into the already steamy and hot bathroom, before his mind could decide differently. ‚You were right,‘ he whispered boldly into Magnus ear when he pressed his naked body against the warlock and started kissing a fine line up his neck. ‚Naked cuddling really is the best kind of cuddling.‘


End file.
